This invention relates to structures and particularly to structures formed by folding a chain of three-dimensional hinged units, which chain may itself be formed by folding a sheet of material.
Applicant has discovered that by suitably hinging three-dimensional units into chains, more complex structures of substantial rigidity can be formed therefrom. Applicant has also discovered that such chains can be constructed by folding sheets of various types of materials. While the art of foldable structures from sheet material has developed somewhat, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,321, applicant, it is believed, is the first to form the aforementioned chains and the rigid structures therefrom.